User blog:TheMasterDoom/Republic of Truce
The Republic of Truce, or''' RoT', is a mighty, heavily populated and one of the most influential states in both Earth and Space. Its lands range from a small part of the Eastern Continent to three massive iron islands scattered throughout Earth's oceans and of course the large amount of space colonies. It's technology is still one of the most advanced in the galaxy. The state was officially recognized by Empress Xera herself on December 1st, 2015. From that date The Ruler of Truce, His Excellency Grand Lord Mythos, The Master of Doom is the supreme leader of it's senat as the founder of this independent country. Leadership High Command *The Ruler of Truce, His Excellency Grand Lord Mythos, The Master of Doom: One and only head of Trucian Senat and the leader of whole RoT. *Vice Head of Senat, Turtle the Enlightener: The second in command after Doom, grand minister of RoT and the highest ranking commander of arms. Other Political Leaders Societal Information Cities *'Doomitollion:' The capital and the biggest city in the continental part of the RoT. The place where the PVIB HQ and the Grand Keep of Senat are located. This city has a four level system, being both in the air (level 3), ground (level 2) and underground (level 1) as well as having an entirely different level 0 underneath the whole city, in which all the govermental labs and buildings are located. *'Masterville: Second biggest city in the continental part of the RoT. Although it was known as a mostly industrial city, with the foundation of colonies, some of which are all just for the factories, Masterville has evolved into a scientific city, where most of the continental RoT's labaratories are located. The notable big companies, which have their headquarters here are DoomCo and TCP inc. *'''Felineton: The third biggest city of the continental part of RoT, but the first one in population. It was formerly known as Hamsterton, but was renamed due to a large population of cats there. The cultures in the city are still quite diverse starting from Sezonians and ending with Meme followers and Hamster Cult. The city is also known to have a level system just like Doomitollion. *'Doomtopia:' An exclusive health resort located in the the middle of the continental part of RoT. It has been forgotten by the public for quite some time, but new attractions and parts are being built at the moment for its second coming. Currently it is closed. *'ITSA Command:' A command center in the Soart Sea for the IsenClean-Truceian Space Agency. *TBD Laws and Powers Decrees or Edicts *Edicts of The Doom: See Edicts of The Doom page List of barred individuals or items *TBD History TBD Customs TBD Industry and Economics TBD Military Information RoT Land Force Made up from only normal humans and the Mark II MasterDroids, RoT Land Forces are the most basic type of Military Force in the whole RoT. It is equipped with Nowadays this Military Force is very rarely used, due to it being inefficient compared to other, cheaper Forces. DoomBot Infantry Made up from just Mark IV DoomBots, this Military Force is the most common in RoT. It is due to it being really cheap (made from the cheapest Mark of DoomBots) and because robots are superior to humans in combat. This Force is considered a ground one, but can easily transport by air. This force is equipped with Mk 5 weapons and armor. Armed Kitten Force An elite Force made up of only kittens that were trained to murder every enemy in their sight. It has the best tactician kittens as it's leaders. The Military Force is fully self-operational and creates all tactics by itself. That is why it's the most unpredictable force of all. Kittens wear Mk 4 - Mk 7 armor and have Mk6 - Mk 8 weapons. Borg Unit TBD Hamsters TBD Other TBD Category:Blog posts